The molded knobs of this invention are of the type intended to be installed on shafts of both circular and non-circular transverse cross-sections.
One embodiment of this invention is directed to a friction fit knob having resilient, flexible gripping fingers which can securely grip a shaft of circular transverse cross-section to permit turning of the knob to rotate the shaft without slippage of the knob on the shaft and without the necessity of providing a flat section on the shaft.
Another embodiment of this invention is directed to a friction fit knob for a shaft having an arcuate surface and a flat surface.
An object of this invention is a friction fit knob having resilient, flexible gripping fingers spaced around the inner wall of the knob socket and positioned to engage an outer surface of the shaft which improves the anti-slip engagement of the knob with the shaft.
Another object of this invention is a friction fit knob having resilient, flexible gripping fingers which can grip a shaft of fully circular transverse cross-section thereby avoiding the orientation problems inherent with the installation of knobs on shafts which are non-circular in transverse cross-section or have a flattened section.
Yet another object of this invention are resilient, flexible shaft gripping fingers which allow a knob to pilot on the shaft to which it is being applied before the gripping fingers are engaged by the shaft to avoid damaging the gripping fingers during installation.
Still another object of this invention is a friction fit knob having resilient, flexible shaft gripping fingers which apply gripping pressure around the entire periphery of the shaft.
Other objects of the invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.